<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Boy by Fools_yourhonour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975729">Beautiful Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fools_yourhonour/pseuds/Fools_yourhonour'>Fools_yourhonour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dominant Female Character, F/M, Femdom, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Malesub, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Submissive Male Character, Trans Female Character, Woman on Top, bottom male, no switching, omega male, top female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fools_yourhonour/pseuds/Fools_yourhonour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your regular cute love story with lots of smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guidelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guidelines to the omegaverse AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to skip if you already know what it is. But I would recommend you to read this just in case because it's my story and I have done some changes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ω</p><p>OMEGA</p><p>It is the rarest gender on earth, only 3% of the society. Both primary genders can give birth. They used to be weak and were unable to do anything but now they have evolved into useful and productive humans. They still go into heats but for shorter periods of time and the medication has been modified suitable for their heats. If an alpha bites their nape while in their heat, they are bonded for life. Now the technology has become so advanced that even this bond can be removed from certain medication or surgery. They release pheromones which attract everyone. Once bonded with an alpha the omega cannot mate with others until the bond is broken.</p><p>β</p><p>BETA</p><p>It is the most common secondary gender covering 80% of the society. Betas react to omegas heat pheromones only and don't have heats or ruts. They are humans with a heightened sense of smell.</p><p>α</p><p>ALPHA</p><p>These are the superior people with natural talent of everything with best results. Alphas are 17% of the world's population. They also go in ruts but ruts are different than heats and are really dangerous. Both primary genders male and female have male genitals which allow them to impregnate others. On the end of their genitals they have a gland which swells when they mate with an omega who is their soulmate to ensure pregnancy. This gland is called the knot and the process is called knotting; it takes about 2 minutes to an hour. Alphas react to omega pheromones. Most alphas that are loyal to their omega have a sense of protection for them. They'll do anything to keep their omega safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I have reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sweet little thing squeals at the attention his lover gives him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first chapter and we can say it may be rushed. THIS IS AN ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED DRAFT. IT IS NOT COMPLETE. </p><p>Warnings:<br/>-Sexual Tension<br/>-Light Smut<br/>-Semi Public</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler moans into the kiss. Being shoved up further in the brick of the wall as soft hands grabbed at his perfect body, roaming mindlessly everywhere. His body is held up in the air purely from the brute strength in his lover's arms. He circles his own arms around her neck, whining as she delicately traces his jaw by her plush lips. </p><p>One of her hands move downwards and grab his ass, Tyler moans loudly, hips involuntarily bucking in the air as his fresh strawberry scent starts to spread. The red-haired slipping deeper into his slumber, a want to obey, <i>present</i> creeping in. But he somehow keeps his ground, enveloped by the raw dark chocolate of hers.</p><p>"A..alpha.." he whimpers softly, "H-Here?" he asks looking around in the full club, blushing harshly when he finds may pair of eyes staring towards them. Veronica licks his scent gland, her hands almost leaving bruises from how hard she's holding them. "No baby." Is all she says before taking his lips with her own, drinking up all his moans.</p><p>His legs are limply hanging, arms buried in Veronica's leather jacket. There tongues clash all wet and hot which make his eyes roll back into his head. "Mmm... Fuck, I think 'm wet alpha." He drools out lightly chuckling when he hears her curse under her breath, voice a deep purr that never fails to make shivers go down his spine.</p><p>Veronica stops and speaks directly into his ear, "Ditch your friends we're going home, 'kay?" And who is Tyler to refuse?</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> I'm sorry I opened this after a millenium and I can't even bring myself to read it so to apologise I present to you chapter 2.</p><p>Suffice to say this work will remain unfinished until I get some courage.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An omega in heat would've been a problem if they were not constantly horny</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My First OCs. Rihan Chauhan(he/him)(redhead, blue-eyed) and Jisoo Park(she/her)(blonde, hazel eyed). They're both 21+ so you don't have to worry about that</p><p>Warning:<br/>omegaverse<br/>Alpha/omega dynamics<br/>Self lubrication from the wrong places<br/>Knotting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rihan wrapped his arms around Jisoo's neck, startling her from behind. His hand going too close to her shirt's collar as he murmured softly, "Alpha. Do you know what day it is?" </p><p>Jisoo sighed, resisting the urge to bite the smooth skin in front of her. "Yeah puppy, how are you feeling right now?" She enquired trying and failing to focus on her homework.</p><p>It was the day Rihan's pre-heat would start, sending his mind into a continuous state of haziness. You see, every omega's heat cycle was different. Rihan, always ready to submit himself in front of his alpha like the slut he is, his heats were just 3 days of sleeping and cuddling to allow his body to rest up.</p><p>And pre heats made him especially horny. Trying to rub off any part of his alpha just to satiate his lust. Crying and whining for hours if he didn't get fucked properly. Properly as in till he was dry as a leaf.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo patted at his arms, motioning for him to let go so she could hold him. "Come 'ere?" She pointed towards her lap and Rihan perked up settling down with a soft thump and whimpering a little. </p><p>The soft sound made Jisoo realise why the redhead had been so whiny all day long and she grinned. Tapping her fingers on Rihan's shoulder," Wanna tell me something, baby?" A smug smile on her face and the omega blushed.</p><p>"I..." He started, hesitation still there in his eyes so he fiddled with the hem of his sweatshirt maybe to gain some confidence. "I.. um... I have a plug...." by the last few words his soft voice was almost inaudible.</p><p>Jisoo nodded, satisfied already because she knew how shy albeit slutty her omega became during this period. "Okay. So do you want to do something or would you stay pretty on my lap as I study?" </p><p>Rihan thought for a while, thinking was hard in his foggy little brain, and nodded seemingly having found what that something was. "Let me be here and then. When you'll be done... Would you- would you fuck me?</p><p>Jisoo held back a grin at his bluntness, she liked it how he would say downright vulgar things with his pretty soothing voice, <i>she liked it a lot</i></p><p> She spread her legs inviting him to settle down on her lap, circling her arms round his lithe waist when he did so, "Wait for me yeah?" She pecked Rihan's cheek one last time before being engrossed in her textbook.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>By the time the alpha was finished, Rihan was a trembling mess, his cock leaking like a broken faucet and slick somehow escaping through the plug. He was letting out soft hiccups and couldn't stop quivering. He always had a problem with being edged and neglected, it made him so overstimulated he couldn't stay still.</p><p>Jisoo only grinned, making space on her desk before picking the omega up and sitting him down on it, also jostling the butt plug accidentally which caused Rihan to let out a small cry of pure pleasure. She then sat back into her chair and took in the whole display of her spouse in such a disheveled state.</p><p>"Ji-Jisoo please touch me." The redhead whimpered, his hand moving down to caress his overstimulated cock and he mewled. Jisoo's gaze flicked down before she stood up, caging Rihan onto the desk so the only thing he could see would be <i>Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo</i>.</p><p>She trailed her fingers delicately between his open thighs near his hole, "Here? Do you want me to touch you here baby?" She purred watching as Rihan sniffled and nodded, "Mmm.. yeah yeah please wanna get fucked Jisoo."</p><p>And with that she directly pressed her thumb at the base of the plug, digging it deeper in him, "FUCK! Take it out take it out it's too small-!"the omega blabbered, frustrated because of the edging he went through today. Jisoo herself was getting impatient so she stopped teasing her omega.</p><p>The alpha bent down, face level to her omega's cock and smoothly pulled out his plug, slick immediately rushing out and dripping on the desk, not that either one of them cared, she slipped two fingers in without any further wait and downed his cock at one go.</p><p>"YESss good good, that's so good, alpha." Rihan moaned, nails digging into the wood as his legs trembled by the blonde's head. His own swinging back when she slipped a third finger in.</p><p>Jisoo hummed, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure through Rihan. She was beyond aroused, her omega's slick was dripping down her fingers, then hands to her forearm. He was just so <i>wet</i>. She sped up her pace, making sure to rub all his pleasure spots, a peek towards his face showed a hand tweaking his right nipple and she smiled around his cock.</p><p>"I'm gonna come, Jisoo, I'm gonna come alpha don't you stop pleasepleaseplea-" He cut himself off with a short wail, his cock jerking inside her mouth and she gulped the sweet release down, more slick, this time more translucent wet her fingers, his thighs tightening around the blonde's head and his hands trying to find something to hold onto, choked moans still making out of his clogged throat.</p><p>By the time Rihan finally got down his orgasm, Jisoo had already cleaned up her hand and the desk and was carrying him to their bed. As if he was a fucking princess. "You didn't fuck me." He pouted. "I mean I am going to if you're okay with that." She retorted, not missing the shine of enthusiasm in his eyes.</p><p>"Yup, totally cool with that, want it asap." His mind was now out of the pre-heat state so he could clearly think and hold conversations without being too submissive, "Also, why are you carrying me, like a princess?" He questioned for some reason, maybe just to talk, "Well rude, princes can be picked too." Jisoo spoke with fake sarcasm before lowering her voice, "We both know how much you like to be thrown around, <i>slut</i>."</p><p>That was enough for Rihan's horny body to get hornier and he moaned, "God.. love it when you talk to me like that, I'm your slut." The redhead reached down to shove three fingers into his loose hole which had already started leaking, sticky strands of slick coating his inner thighs.</p><p>The alpha bashed her head inwardly before dropping the omega onto the mattress, leaning down to kiss the hell out of him. Rihan whined, his own fingers pumping faster in and out of his hole before another finger, Jisoo's finger joined his, making his body seize up and moans and whines tumble out of his mouth.</p><p>After being fingerfucked for what felt like ages Jisoo FINALLY took out both of their fingers out of him and replaced them with the thick head of her cock, barely suppressing her growl when Rihan instantly went limp as a show of submission. After a short exhale the omega found his voice and, "FUCKING HELL god god god god give it to me. Dick me hard. Like the fucking slut I am"</p><p>The alpha growled, and she thrust in hard, hard enough to shift Rihan's body up the bed. She started a steady rhythm hard deep thrusts to satisfy her omega. Her nails dug into his skin creating a pretty marking on his hips, whines were constantly leaving his lips even when he tried to be quiet. "Oh alpha this is so good I love this so much." Rihan chirped in between his mewls and moans. </p><p>Jisoo shifted their positions opening up his legs more, revealing more of him, bending him and started pistoning her hips, the sounds of skin clapping and Rihan's wails spurred her on. She admired his beautiful form, soft squishy thighs spilling from between her fingers and thick ass jiggling when their skin met. She pinched his nipple between her fingers, taking the neglected one in her mouth. The omega cried out, too much pleasure crashing down on him.</p><p>"Look at you, so wet, Rihan, like a whore. But you like that, right? My baby loves being a slut for me." She praised, diving down to kiss him. Rihan's hands found themselves scratching down Jisoo's back, back arching again and again, each thrust another burst of electricity that travelled throughout his nerves forcing his sex stupid brain to handle the overwhelming emotions.</p><p>"Uh- uh huh, yes your slut, your baby, all for you, alpha." His eyes rolled back mouth hanging open and he waited for the long awaited orgasmic pleasure to come, drool was dripping down his face as he finally came with a short scream of Jisoo's name.</p><p>But the alpha didn't stop, she didn't stop even after Rihan's torso was covered with his come, body quivering and whines not stopping. The redhead kept trying and failing to meet her thrusts,  "Just a bit more baby, you wanna get knotted don't you?" Jisoo groaned, to which the omega just nodded his head moans making his words incoherent, "Ye- angh,,, kno-mma-" </p><p>Then Rihan screamed when he felt a soft pressure on his rim, fucking back maddeningly as if to get it inside himself as soon as possible, "Rihan, get knocked up." Jisoo whispered with a low gruff voice in his ear and Rihan stopped functioning. His hole tightened harshly, body pulled taught, back arched as far it could go without snapping and his eyes rolled back in his head and he felt the knot slip in his sensitive hole pressing right against his prostate. Then the thick warmth of cum filled him and he lost his mind.</p><p>The pressure was so rough against him, crushing his prostate, milking his orgasm dry, he kept shivering lightly, his nails creating red lines against her back and he rode out his high, eyes shut tight and mouth open in a silent cry. "Well done, omega, you can go to sleep now." Was something he barely made out before passing the heck out.</p><p>When Jisoo woke up, the first thing she noticed was a beautiful needy omega rutting against her, whimpering and sniffling because he didn't feel as good until she touched him. The blonde sighed before sliding her cock back into his tender hole and started playing with his nipples. Seriously what would they do without each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry I'll try</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters coming soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>